1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information encoding apparatus and method, an information searching apparatus and method, an information searching system and method, as well as a program therefor. More particularly, the present invention relates to an information encoding apparatus and method, an information searching apparatus and method, an information searching system and method, and a program able conduct searches rapidly and with reduced computational load.
2. Description of the Related Art
The preparation in advance of an image at a plurality of resolutions is disclosed in JP-A-H11-312173, for example. In so doing, an image can be rapidly displayed at a desired resolution.